Love? Impossible
by kitkat.me
Summary: Massie Block doesn't and will never fall in love no matter what her friends say. But what happens when everyone's all paired up and most of her time is spent with a certain Derrick Harrington? Will she allow love to bloom or not? Read and review please.:D
1. chapter one

_**Block Estate**_

_**Massie's Room**_

_**Massie's Point Of View**_

_**Saturday, September 1**_

_**7:45 A.M.**_

I'm on my bed thinking about what I did last night. I remember seeing my sister weeping with her hands covering her face and her back to the wall. I can't help feeling sympathetic. Sometimes I want to scold her, give her a lecture that it's best not to be in a relationship. That it's best NOT to fall in love. I don't understand why people fall in love. I don't see that happiness people share when they do. I just simply don't get it.

Many people claim that they fall in love, or they ARE in love. But what's the point? My parents claimed that they love each other. Look how that turned out to be. Now, they're divorced. My father claimed that he loves me and my sister. Why did he leave us then? My sister claims that she was in love. Look at the pain she suffers now. I don't see the happiness. I only see the pain that this so called LOVE brings.

I often ask them what it's like to fall in love. Usually, I get the simple response that you feel like you're defying gravity. You feel as if you're the happiest person in the world. It makes you feel like you're flying. It makes you feel special. Sure it does, but does it even last? Is there really such a thing as forever? Sure, one moment you feel like you're flying, and then the next your wing breaks and you fall deep making it hard to get back up again. Sure, you may defy gravity for a while, but will it last? Sure, you may feel like the happiest person in the world, but once they say it's over, you feel like the worst luck was put on you and as if the world hates you. Again, I say, I JUST DON'T GET IT.

I often think that it's best not to fall in love, thus, I made myself promise that I will not fall in love. My friends might think its crazy, but I think that it's the best way to keep you from hurting.

The ranting going on in my head was put to a stop when my friend, Alicia Rivera, called.

"Hey Leesh," I said.

"Hola. Look, I was thinking. Maybe we could go shopping along with the other girls, Kristen, Claire, and Dylan since we start eleventh grade on Monday," she replied.

"Sure. I'll pick you guys up around 10-ish. Okay?"

"Sure. Great. See you later. Adios."

"Bye Leesh."

_**Westchester Mall**_

_**Outside BCBG**_

_**Massie's Point Of View**_

_**Saturday, September 1**_

_**11:00 A.M.**_

We stayed outside of BCBG deciding on where we will eat our lunch when the boys, also known as the boyfriends of the girls plus derrick since he's single, arrived and requested for a date with the girls. The girls expectantly looked at me as if begging me to allow them to go on their dates. I said yes of course. I wouldn't want to hold them back from all the fun.

So here I am now, alone with Derrick Harrington. We never were that close so I decided on getting to know him better.

"Does this happen to you often," I ask.

"Does what happen to me often," he asked, curious.

"You know the part where your friends leave you for some date."

"Oh, that. Well, yeah. It's kinda weird since we're the alphas and we're the ones without dates." And with that, he let out a chuckle and I decided to join in.

"Yeah. I see what you mean. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. A couple. Why?"

"Well, I'm just wondering, how does it feel like?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, it makes you feel happy but sometimes it makes you feel as if your freedom was deprived from you."

"Why?"

"Uhm… Can we go to Starbucks or somewhere cause it kinda feels weird that we're just here standing outside BCBG. "

"Oh. Uhm. Yeah. Sure."

_**Starbucks**_

_**Table 18**_

_**Derrick's Point Of View**_

_**Saturday, September 1**_

_**11:30 A.M.**_

Something's weird about this situation. I'm sitting with Massie Block, alone, in Starbucks. Wow. The surprising part is, she isn't as superficial as she seems to be. She actually seems… normal.

"So, why does it make you feel as if your freedom is deprived from you," she asks.

"Oh, uhm. Well, in my experience, when I was with those girls, they seem to get jealous easily. I can't really say 'hi' to any girl that I normally hang out with. Most of the time, I can't hang out with the guys since they insist on having dates. This is practically the reason why I stopped dating for a while."

"Oh."

"What about you? Have you dated anyone?" I ask, suddenly feeling curious if she dated anyone before.

"No. I never did."

"Why? I mean, don't give me the excuse that no guy wants you, cause trust me, a lot of guys do. You're freaking Massie Block for heaven's sake."

She laughed at what I said. I can't help thinking that her laugh seems irresistible. Shit, I'm not supposed to think that. She's supposed to fall for me, not the other way around. Ugh! This is totally weird.

"Uhm, thanks. I guess. Well, you see, I have this older sister. Her name's Kassandra. She's in a relationship most of time and she seems to be really happy at first. Then one day, she'll come home acting moody and stuff. Then all the way from my room you could hear her sobs or more like bawls. I once asked her why she's acting that way and she said it's because she got hurt. I asked again if it was about a bad break up and she said yeah, it was. She's always like that. One day happy as if she's on cloud nine, then the next, sad, depressed, hurt as if the gods turned against her or something. So that's practically why I don't date anyone. I told myself I don't want to get hurt the way she was."

"Wow. That was long. So basically, you don't want to get hurt so you don't date?"

"Yeah. Basically, yes."

"Interesting."

"Please don't tell the girls or anyone about this. They don't know. You're actually the first person to know that. So please, shhh."

"Sure. Wait, so when the girls tell you to date a guy, what do you say?"

"I say I'm simply not interested or I make up some weird excuse just to get out of it."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're the first A-list girl that I know who doesn't want to go on dates or something."

"Really? Cool. That's nice to know." A small smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah. It is."

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I have an appointment at 2 this afternoon at Jakkob's with the girls. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh. Sure. Have fun at your appointment. Well, I'll see you at school this Monday." I gave her a small hug, hoping that she won't find it weird or something. Gladly, she hugged me back. I didn't want to let go of her. She was just so irresistible, so elegant, so… Oh shit. What am I saying? I quickly let go of her and saw that she blushed a little due to the gesture. Apparently, she wasn't used to getting hugs from guys. I watched her as she left Starbucks and left a few seconds after she did.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: i do not own the clique._**

**_Please tell me what you think. Should I continue it or not? I'm new to this writing thing so i don't exactly know how to work all the ropes but I'm getting there. So please, review and constructive criticism would be much appreciated. I'll continue if I get at least two reviews that say positive things about the story. _**


	2. chapter two

_**Jakkob's**_

_**Pretty Committee's Area**_

_**Massie's Point Of View**_

_**Saturday, September 1**_

_**2:00 P.M.**_

As I entered Jakkob's, I immediately went to our area. I was greeted with a lot of questions asking me where I went, what I did, who'd I spend the time with, if I had fun or not and a lot more. I raised my hand to signal that they should shut up.

"One, I went to Starbucks. Two, I drank my normal drink and talked. Three, I spent my time with Derrick. And lastly, yes, I had fun. Now, does that answer all of your questions?" I answered. Choruses of yes' and sure were heard. Jakkob started doing our hair.

"So, did anything happen between you and Derrick," Alicia asked with a sly smile.

"Uhm, no. Is something supposed to happen," I snapped back.

"Oh come on Mass, when are you ever going to start dating," Claire piped in.

"I already told you guys. I'm just simply not interested. Okay?"

"When are you going to be interested then," Kristen inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know okay? What'll it take for you guys to stop nagging at me?"

"When you actually have a boyfriend," stated Dylan. I let out a sigh knowing that I will have to tell them something juicy to stop them from continuing this topic. Even just for a while.

"Ugh! You guys know that me having a boyfriend will be very far from now. And if me telling you that Derrick and I hugged will shut you guys up then I will."

As soon as I said this, all their jaws dropped. They know that I haven't hugged a guy, asides my dad, ever. It's very unusual for me to hug a guy.

"Eh."

"Ma."

"Freakin'."

"Gawd."

"Yes, I know. It's weird. It's not something I would do. But hey, he was the one who hugged me first. It's totally not my fault."

"Massie, you do know that this is the first time for you to hug someone who isn't your dad, right," asked a very surprised Alicia.

"Yes. I know that very well."

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You hugged a guy," Kristen said.

"Yes."

"And that hug came from Derrick Harrington."

"Yes."

"Mass, you have to tell us everything!"

"What's there to tell?"

"Like, oh I don't know, maybe why you got that hug," Alicia said.

"I don't know. It was just a hug goodbye."

"So, are you guys like, dating now?"

"WHAT?!!?!??!" My eyes were probably out of their sockets if I could see myself. Trust me, this facial expression was probably not the type that would make you go, 'Oh look! Isn't she just adorable?' It would probably make a child go, 'Mommy! Please make it stop!'

"Look, Mass. You've been single way too long. I think it's time you get a guy that's hot, preferably Derrick," Claire said in a suggestive tone.

"Here we go again. Do you guys really need to nag at me all the time?"

"No. We're just saying."

"Can we please just drop the topic?"

"Sure, whatever you say."

By this time, Jakkob was done with our hair. Might I add that we look hotter than we usually do? This guy knows how to work his brush. We paid the bill and left the salon.

_**Block Estate**_

_**Massie's Room**_

_**Massie's Point Of View**_

_**Sunday, September 2**_

_**6:45 A.M.**_

I woke up and thought that maybe I should do some exercise and do some sports. I called Kristen and asked if she wanted to join me. She said yes so I told her to meet me at the gym in an hour. As soon as I finished doing this, I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I was surprised to see my mom and sister since they normally leave the house at this time.

"Good morning mom and Kass," I said.

"Good morning sweetie," said both of them. I swear, sometimes they can act like total robots as if every movement of theirs is being calculated. It's like their programmed to be perfect or something.

"So sweetie, what do you plan on doing today," asked my mom.

"Well, I plan on going to the gym and do some exercise with Kristen and then play some sports."

"That's nice dear. You get to have your muscles toned before the school year starts."

"Exactly." Once I finished eating my breakfast which composed of waffles and bacon and eggs, I went upstairs and took a shower. I dried my hair and put it up in a tight high ponytail and wore a black Nike sports bra, black Nike jogging pants and my favorite black and purple Nike cleats. Wow, I'm wearing all black and all Nike. Weird. I went to the gym and waited for Kristen. She arrived a few minutes later bringing a soccer ball and she's wearing a white sports bra, navy jogging pants and white and blue cleats and decided that we should go jog around Westchester first. I contemplated the idea thinking that no one's awake at 7:45 in the morning on a Sunday. Most students prefer to sleep in. So I agreed and put on sun glasses.

_**Westchester, New York**_

_**Somewhere in the streets**_

_**Kristen's Point Of View**_

_**Sunday, September 2**_

_**7:45 A.M.**_

I still can't believe Massie's into sports. It's like one minute she can be all girly, then the next she becomes really athletic. She surprises me with the things she can do. This girl has a lot up in her sleeves.

"Mass, when did you start getting so athletic," I ask.

"I always have been. I just didn't have the guts to tell you guys until the end of last school year. It's just that everyone thinks that I'm someone who's very superficial. I don't want people to think that way. I want to show them that I'm not and that there's more to me than being stylish," she responds.

"Oh." She lets out a chuckle and I don't get why she did.

"Why are you laughing," I ask.

"Because it seemed like I was rambling and all you have to say is 'oh'"

"So do you plan on trying out for the girl's soccer team?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Oh come on Mass. You're really good."

"Yeah, but what will people think?"

"It doesn't matter."

"As I said, I'll think about it."

"Okay. Whatever."

"About the hug yesterday…" I trailed off wondering what she would say about it.

"What about it?"

"You sure you didn't feel anything."

"Ugh. Here we go again. How many times do I have to tell you guys that I'm not interested in dating anyone?"

"Mass, I just feel bad that you're the only one who's single in the group. Plus, you're the alpha."

"Is it wrong for an alpha to be single?"

"No, but it's just really weird."

"Well, let me be weird then. I'm not the only alpha who's single though."

"Oh. Right. Derrick's single too. It's exactly why you should start dating him."

"Can we drop the topic please?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's go to a park where not a lot of people go to and play soccer."

"Sure. You really don't want anyone seeing you play soccer huh?"

"Yeah. I'm actually scared." I let out a laugh at that statement.

"What," she asks.

"Well, it's the first time I heard you say you are scared."

"Yeah well, I'm only human."

"Right you are."

"Whatever. Let's just go to the park."

_**Westchester, New York**_

_**Abandoned Park**_

_**Derrick's Point Of View**_

_**Sunday, September 2**_

_**8:30 A.M.**_

I was jogging around the park when I saw two figures coming closer. They looked like girls. One was wearing a white sports bra and had blonde hair. She's carrying a soccer ball while the other one's a brunette with her hair up in a ponytail and she's wearing sun glasses and a black sports bra. I'll take a wild guess. The blonde's obviously Kristen, but who's the brunette? Won't Massie get mad if she sees a PC member hanging out with someone else? Maybe I should just leave them alone for a while and observe.

The brunette got the ball from Kristen's hand and started dribbling it across the field. She moved with grace and ease. I can't help staring at her in awe. I've never seen a girl play like that. She was nearing the goal with Kristen a few feet behind her and she started slowing down, lifted the ball up in the air and did a bicycle kick and the ball went straight towards the net. Whoa. This girl knows how to play soccer. I saw Kristen running up to her and giving her a high five. I wonder who she could be. I decided that I should just go see for myself.

I walked up to them and Kristen seemed to notice.

"Hey, D," she said. At the mention of this, the brunette seemed to freeze. It's like she doesn't want to be seen or something. Maybe it's because she's with Kristen and she doesn't want Massie to know.

"Hey," I replied. "Isn't Massie going to get mad at you if you hang out with someone else?"

"No," the brunette replied. She still had her glasses on so I still don't recognize her.

"And who are you to speak?" I asked with a brow raised. She took off her glasses.

"I think it's because I AM Massie Block."

"Massie?"

"The one and only."

"You play soccer?"

"Yeah. Hard to believe isn't it?"

"Yeah." I just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Look, guys, I have to go ahead. I have a date with Kemp at 11:00 so I have to start preparing. I'm sorry," Kristen said.

"It's okay. Have fun bye," Massie replied.

"So I guess you're stuck with me. Again," I said letting out a laugh which she joined in.

"Looks like it," she said with a shrug.

"Wanna play soccer?"

"Why not? I'd love to kick some Harrington ass."

"How are you so sure? I happen to be Briarwood's star goalie and captain."

"Don't be too full of yourself."

"Fine, I would want to see you try to kick my ass," a cocky grin on my face.

"I will most likely succeed in doing so," determination written all over her face.

I gave her the ball and went to the goal. I positioned myself waiting for her to say she's ready. She rose up two thumbs indicating that she's ready. She started dribbling the ball towards the goal and gave it a kick. I easily blocked it.

"See? I told you so," I said.

"Whatever. Give me the ball."

Once she took possession of the ball, she started going near me. She gave it a kick, only this time, I bet it was harder. But then again, I was able to block it. When will she ever give up?

"Ball," she said.

Again, she went closer. She looked like she was going to kick it to the right so I went to the right, only to find out that in the last second that she kicked it towards the left. I didn't have enough time to move towards the left. Sad to say, she scored a goal on me, _the Derrick Harrington_. I was pissed. She had a triumphant grin plastered on her face. It was taunting me.

"Lucky shot," I said.

"Oh, really? I'll prove it again. Give me the ball."

From her position, she lifted the ball into the air and did a bicycle kick. It turns out she kicked it too hard making the ball fly fast. I was at the left side of the goal and the ball was going to the right side. Again, she scored a goal. I looked at her. Disappointment was evident on my face while hers had a look that said is-it-still-a-lucky-shot? I shook my head admitting defeat. She smirked at me.

"See you tomorrow Harrington," she said while putting her sun glasses back on.

"I guess so, Block," I replied. She gave me a nod, turned around and left.

I still can't believe it. I, _Derrick Harrington,_ was defeated by a girl. But then again, she's not just any girl, she's _Massie Block_.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: i do not own the clique._**

**_To those who reviewed telling me that I should continue, thank you. It means a lot to me. :D_**

**_Tell me what you think please. Should I still continue or not? If you have any suggestions, don't hesistate to tell me. Tell me if my writing sucks and what I need to improve on. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Please review. I'll continue if I get 3 reviews. Thanks._**


	3. chapter three

_**BOCD High School**_

_**Oak Tree**_

_**Nobody's Point Of View**_

_**Monday, September 3**_

_**7:50 A.M.**_

The Pretty Committee was approaching the tree where the guys were waiting for them. Envious stares were evident on both left and right sides of the front lawn. Compliments were given to the girls as they flaunted their stuff. They reached the oak tree and sat at their respective boyfriend's laps. Well, except for Massie since she's single. Conveniently, the only spot available was next to Derrick. Everyone was involved in their own conversation. Josh and Alicia were talking about Ralph's new collection. Dylan and Plovert were talking about food. Claire and Cam talked about what they did over the summer. Kristen and Kemp talked about who knows what and Derrick and Massie talked about random things that entered their minds.

"Hey Mass," Kristen said. "What happened between you and Derrick after I left?" This statement seemed to catch everyone's attention. Everyone looked at her, waiting for an answer. The girls had an eyebrow raised while the guys gave them questioning looks. Massie looked at Derrick and gave him a big grin. Derrick knew what was coming.

"Oh, well, nothing," was her response, the grin still on her face.

"Oh really? Then why do you have a big grin plastered on your face?"

"Fine. After you left Harrington and I played soccer." At this statement all the guys' jaws were dropped. All but Derrick's. Massie noticed this.

"Yeah, hard to believe right? That was Harrington's reaction too," she said.

"That's all you did," Alicia, being the gossip queen, pressed.

"Yeah. Oh and I kicked some Harrington butt." Massie let out a laugh and the other joined in, except for Derrick.

"Don't laugh. You guys know that I happen to be the best and the captain of our team," Derrick said, shooting everyone death glares. Once they made contact with Derrick's eyes, they stopped laughing. Well, except for Massie.

"Yeah, you're the best. After me," Massie said in between giggles. This comment made everyone burst into hysterics. Massie looked like she was going to cry from laughing. Derrick looked as red as a potato. Massie ran away, trying to escape Derrick since he looked like he was going to blow. Derrick ran after her wanting to get his revenge. It didn't take long for Derrick to catch her since she was wearing 4-inch Jimmy Choo's. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the ground. He started tickling her.

"Aaah! Harrington! No," Massie screamed in between laughs. Everyone who was watching this had grins plastered on their faces. Everyone gave each other knowing glances, especially the PC and the BB.

"Never, Block," Derrick said while dodging Massie's attempts to get him off of her. Everyone started whispering. It's not really whispering since you could practically hear what they're saying. Others would say that it's cute. Others say that they belong together. Others say that they look so sweet. Some find it cute that they gave each other nicknames. Derrick and Massie heard all of this and Massie begged Derrick with her eyes that he should stop. Derrick obeyed.

They went back to their place at the oak tree. Both of them could feel the stares of everyone in the front lawn. They knew what was in store for them. Everyone would assume that they're a couple. The rumors would be everywhere. They reached their original spot under the great old oak. They could tell that everyone was trying to hide grins. Massie pretended like that didn't just happen and cleared her throat.

"So, what's this I hear that we're going to have an assembly at the gym," Massie asked.

Kristen, being the vice president of the student council, responded. "The principal wants us to have a gathering or something. I think she's going to give us a lecture about school or something."

"Oh." Everyone looked so comfortable with their partner and Massie definitely doesn't want to watch this since she hates PDA. So she got up.

"Guys, I'm going to go ahead. I'll save you guys a spot," she said. Derrick stood up well and said the same thing. He wouldn't want to be a third wheel or something. So Massie and Derrick left together.

"You do know that this won't help right? It'll only make the rumors worse," Massie said, nervous.

"It doesn't matter as long as we know the truth," Derrick replied. Massie decided to go along with it.

Meanwhile, the PC and the BB were trying to formulate a plan to get Massie and Derrick together.

"Dude, we should totally get them together," Kemp said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that? It's really hard to convince Massie to start dating. Every time we try to bring it up, she tells up to stop it and that we should really just drop the topic," said Claire.

"What do we say that they don't back out of or try to convince us otherwise," asked Josh.

"Hey," Kristen said, her face brightening, "why don't we have a co-ed sleepover? Then we can play truth or dare. If one of them chooses dare, then we could dare them into dating each other."

"Good plan, Kristen," said Plovert.

"Yeah, now I see why you're our candidate for valedictorian," piped in Alicia.

"We have to convince Massie first," said Cam.

"Don't worry. Us, girls will take care of that," said Dylan.

After talking about the plan, they went back to cuddling with their respective boyfriend or girlfriend.

_**BOCD High School Gymnasium**_

_**Best Spot in the Bleachers**_

_**Massie's Point Of View**_

_**Monday, September 3**_

_**8:15 A.M.**_

I wonder what people are thinking right now. They must be spreading rumors now. Ugh. Why'd I have to put this on myself? When will they ever learn that I am not interested in anyone? It doesn't matter if he's as hot, gorgeous, amazing as Derrick Harrington. Whoa. Did I just call him that? I must be hallucinating. There's no way I'll fall for someone. I promised. I start pacing back and forth shaking my head.

"So, what do you think they're doing now," asked Derrick.

"Probably spreading rumors about us being a couple. How lame is that," I replied.

"Oh. Uhm… We'll tell them all that we're just friends, right?"

"Of course. Why? We wouldn't want them to think otherwise."

"Right."

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm reacting this way. I'm not used to the idea of me dating someone."

"It's okay. I understand, I think." He said flashing me one of his cocky grins.

"You think?" I said, giving him a questioning look.

"Whatever. Come on, Block. Loosen up," he said standing up and lightly shaking me.

"Okay, okay. Whatever."

His hands were still on my shoulder when a random LBR enters and looks at us with a grin slowly forming on her lips. I say hi and she gives me a questioning look. She raises a finger and points at Derrick and me. I immediately shook my head, indicating that we're not a couple. She looks like she's not convinced but nods anyway. Derrick and I continue our conversation as more and more people walk in. The gym was starting to fill up and the PC and the BB are still nowhere in sight.

"Do you know where they are," I ask Derrick.

"Nope. Why don't I text them," he replied. I waited for a few seconds wondering where they are and what they're doing.

"They're coming. They told us to wait," Derrick said.

"Okay. There they are!"

They spot us and proceed to our area. I ask them what they did and they say that they just hung out by the oak tree. It seems like they did more that hang out due to the mischievous glint present in their eyes. Is there something I'm missing? Hmm… Maybe that was just a trick of the light.

_**BOCD High School Gymnasium**_

_**Best Spot in the Bleachers**_

_**Derrick's Point Of View**_

_**Monday, September 3**_

_**8:30 A.M.**_

I wonder if Massie really meant what she said earlier. That she really doesn't want us to be together. Ugh. I can't believe this. I'm falling for her. I shouldn't. It's not in my nature to fall for people. Ugh!

"Dude, what'd you do with Massie while you were in here," Kemp asked while wagging his eyebrows suggestively. He's such a pervert.

"Nothing. Why? Is something supposed to happen," I reply.

"Are you falling for her," Cam asked. He's such a romantic.

"No," I lied, "It's not in my nature to fall for someone. They fall for me."

"You have such a big head," Josh commented.

"Hey, with a face and a body like this, it's hard not to be," I said with a cocky grin on my face.

"Whatever man," Josh said while lightly punching me on my arm.

Principal Burns went on stage and started her lecture. I wonder if people actually listen to this. Usually, I would take this time to catch up on my sleep, but with the guys bugging me about my relationship status with Massie, I can't. Why do they keep on insisting? We're just friends and no matter how much I would want to make her mine, she wouldn't let me, or any other guy do so. She's as stubborn as hell.

_**BOCD High School Gymnasium**_

_**Best Spot in the Bleachers**_

_**Alicia's Point Of View**_

_**Monday, September 3**_

_**8:45 A.M.**_

I took out my phone indicating that it's texting time.

**Alicia:** Ugh, this is boring X 10.

**Massie:** Know how you feel…

**Dylan:** So what happened between you and Derrick when you left?

**Kristen:** Yeah, come on Mass. There has got to be more that just talking.

**Massie:** No, nothing more happened, okay?

**Claire:** Got a text from Layne saying that you and Derrick almost kissed. That true?

**Alicia:** Ooooh. Any explanation *ahem, excuses* Mass?

**Dylan:** Nice one.

**Massie:** Leesh, they are NAWT excuses, okay? And that's false. Some LBR walked inside the gym while Harrington was trying to calm me down.

**Kristen:** How was he trying to calm you down?

**Massie:** He shook me lightly telling me to loosen up a bit.

**Dylan:** Awww… How sweet.

**Massie: **Shut up Dylan.

**Alicia:** Mass, are you sure you don't have your eye on anyone?

**Massie:** Positive.

**Claire:** Guys, P. Burns' looking this way.

I put my phone away. When will they realize that they're right for each other? There has got to be something that will make Massie interested. Her excuse of 'I'm not interested' is just crap. There must be a reason, but what? Hopefully our plan will work. By Monday next week, Briarwood will have a new IT couple. It just has to work. Massie's been single for way too long.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: i do not own the clique._**

**_I would like to say thank you to those who reviewed for the previous chapters. You guys are awesome. You make writing totally worth it. :D_**

**_Tell me what you think. Is it good or bad? 3 more reviews before I update. :D Constructive Criticism would be highly appreciated. If you have any suggestions, do not hesitate to tell me._**

**_Lotsa love,_**

**_ :D_**


	4. chapter four

_**BOCD Front Lawn**_

_**Oak Tree**_

_**Josh's Point Of View**_

_**Monday, September 3**_

_**3:00 P.M.**_

We agreed with the girls that we would meet here after class. So far, they haven't arrived yet. It's usual for them to be fashionably late. I guess that's what we get for dating Briarwood's hottest women. Well, except for Massie. She's still single. God, everyone knows that she's meant to be with Derrick. Why can't she just see that? Even if Derrick won't admit that he likes Massie, it's pretty obvious. I mean, just look at the way he looks at her.

"Hey D. When will you admit that you like Massie," I ask.

"Never, because I don't like her," came his response. Ugh. When will he realize that he does?

"Come on, D. You know you like her."

"No. I do not."

"D, you are the only one in this group who is single and YOU are our ALPHA. You know how weird it is to have an alpha that's single," Kemp asked.

"It doesn't matter if I'm single or not. My relationship status is none of your business. Okay? And, as far as I know, I'm not the only alpha who is single. Massie is too you know."

"All the more reason why you should go and ask her out," came Cam's voice.

At this statement, the girls arrived looking hot as always. They all sat at their respective boyfriend's laps except for Massie who sat beside Derrick since it's the only spot available. I look at both of them and raise my eyebrows. Derrick sees this and lightly shakes his head.

"Cam, who should Derrick ask out," Alicia asked.

"Oh. Uhm. No one. We were just messing around," Cam replied. Alicia looks up at me and looks as if she doesn't believe it. I give her a nod indicating that what Cam said was true.

Everyone engaged in their own conversation. I was talking, or more like whispering with Alicia about the sleepover or how we are going to get to go to it.

"How are we going to get you guys into the sleepover," Alicia asks in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. Why don't we plan it some more later, when Massie's not here," I reply in an equally hushed voice.

"Joshie," she said, this time more audible, "why don't you go to my house later?" She gave me a wink after the question.

A grin appeared on my face and I told her that I most definitely will. From my area, I could clearly see the disgusted faces of the people except for Kemp. Everyone knows he's such a pervert. His face practically lit up when he heard Alicia ask.

_**BOCD Front Lawn**_

_**Oak Tree**_

_**Massie's Point Of View**_

_**Monday, September 3**_

_**3:08 P.M.**_

Eh Ma Gawd. Did I just hear that right? It couldn't be. Alicia's not a slut. Please, gawd no. This is so wrong. Maybe she just wants him to come over because they have to do homework. Yeah, that's it. That must be it. Breathe, IN then OUT. In, out, in, out, in, out.

"Massie, you okay," Derrick asked. Gawd, why did he have to be so kind? Does he really have to?

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. My breathing started to even out and when I looked around, everyone had concern plastered on their faces.

"I'm fine. Trust me. That thing she just said really shocked and disgusted me," I added. Alicia gave me a half-hearted grin and a shrugged while Josh just grinned. I gave them a disgusted look.

"Ugh, I can't take this. I'm going ahead of you guys. Peace." I laughed out loud.

"Since when did you start saying 'peace'," Kristen asked while making air quotes at the word 'peace'.

"I don't know. That's why I laughed." I gave them one last wave and walked away. I went towards my purple Ferrari. I'm in the mood for some soccer. Maybe I'll go to that park and start playing soccer at around five-ish. Yeah, that sounds great.

_**BOCD Front Lawn**_

_**Oak Tree**_

_**Claire's Point Of View**_

_**Monday, September 3**_

_**3:10 P.M.**_

Massie's so odd sometimes. She says whatever silly thing that pops out of her mind. I can't help smiling a bit.

"Claire, why are you smiling," Cam asked.

"It's just that, Massie's so odd sometimes," I reply.

"Yeah, well she's pretty unique," Derrick piped in and smiled at the thought. My smile grew bigger because it's pretty cute for someone to say that about a person. I looked at Alicia and a smirk was on her face. I knew what she was thinking. We shared the same thought. That Derrick officially likes Massie but will deny it no matter what.

"That's _sweet_ of you Derrick to say that about Massie," Kristen said. I guess everyone thought the same thing.

"Is it possible that you like her, Derrick," Plovert asked while raising an eyebrow. Derrick started getting fidgety.

"No, psh. I – I don't like her. Derrick Harrington does not, I repeat, does not fall for girls. They fall for him," he stammered.

"Yeah, well maybe not this time dude," Josh said. Poor Derrick, when will he ever admit it?

Derrick didn't say anything. It kind of worried me.

"You okay," I asked.

"Yeah," was his response. He stood up.

"I'll go ahead. I have to practice for soccer. Later," he said. Like Massie, he gave one last wave and left in the direction of his black Ferrari.

"Hey guys, isn't it weird that both of our alphas have Ferrari's for a car," I ask.

"Yeah, you are right. They are so meant to be with each other," Dylan said. Most of us just nodded our heads.

"Remember a while ago when I asked Josh if he could go to my house," Alicia asked.

"Yeah," Kemp said a little too enthusiastically. Alicia rolled her eyes and continued what she was saying.

"I purposely did that so that Massie would leave and we could plan how to get her to say yes to our little mission." She said with a grin.

"Oh, okay," Josh said and disappointment was pretty obvious in his voice.

"That's okay Joshie. I promise next time when Massie and Derrick are finally together okay?" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Oookaaaay…," I said.

"So how are we going to get her to agree? We only have like 4 days left including Friday to get her to agree," Kristen stated.

"Maybe we could ask her nicely first and if she agrees, then good. If she won't, then we have to think of another plan," Plovert suggested.

"Okay. If she doesn't agree then what do we do," I ask.

"Maybe we could…" and Cam told us his plan.

_**Harrington Estate**_

_**Derrick's Room**_

_**Derrick's Point Of View**_

_**Monday, September 3**_

_**4:48 P.M.**_

I signed in and was delighted to see that Massie was online.

**DHarrington:** Hey Block.

**Massikur: **Harrington.

**DHarrington:** What do you plan on doing today?

**Massikur:** Hmmm… Probably play soccer at that park at around five-ish.

**DHarrington:** Really? Me too.

**Massikur:** S.T.A.L.K.E.R.

**DHarrington:** Am not!

**Massikur:** Are too! :P

**DHarrington:** I honestly am not.

**Massikur:** Whatever. So why are you going to play soccer?

**DHarrington:** Does the reason "I'm the school's soccer captain so I need to practice more" make sense?

**Massikur:** Riiiight.

**DHarrington:** So, what about you? Why are you going to play?

**Massikur:** It's a democratic country. I could do what I want. :P

**DHarrington:** Imma go get my stuff. See you at the park?

**Massikur:** Maybe, maybe not.

**DHarrington:** Awww, come on. You know you can't resist me. :P

**Massikur:** Dream on Harrington. :D

**DHarrington:** Later Block.

**Massikur:** Bye Harrington.

I signed out of my account and went to fix my things. I left the house and went to the abandoned park.

_**Westchester, New York**_

_**Abandoned Park**_

_**Massie's Point Of View**_

_**Monday, September 3**_

_**5:27 P.M.**_

I got out of my car and saw a figure running around the field dribbling a ball. Well, that must be Derrick. I changed from my heels to my cleats. I was wearing a black and white track suit from Juicy.

"Harrington," I bellowed. It seems like he was listening to his iPod because he didn't turn to look at me. I walked closer to him. His back was facing me so I tapped him on his shoulders. He turned around and once he saw me, he removed the earphones and turned the gadget off.

"Block," he said with a smile on his face.

"Harrington," I replied returning the smile.

"Glad to see that you made it."

"Yeah, well, here I am. Stalker." I let out a giggle.

"Hey, I already told you I wasn't stalking you."

"Whatever stalker." He shoved me playfully.

"Wanna play?"

"Why not? It'd be nice to kick your ass twice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

We kicked the ball around and took turns being goalie. Turns out he could kick the ball well too. Now I see why they call him a soccer gawd.

"Why don't we make this more interesting," I ask. He raised an eyebrow.

"How," he replied.

"Let's play twenty questions but with a little twist. If you could block my shot, you could ask me a question. If I score a goal, I'll be the one to ask you a question. You can't ask a question that I asked already. Get it?"

"Okay."

He gave me the ball and I went closer to him. I extended my right leg and gave the ball a kick. He easily blocked my shot.

"Looks like I get to ask you a question," he said.

"Okay, shoot," I replied.

"Hmmm… What's one thing you treasure the most?"

"My heart." I said staring at the ground. He lift my head and gave me a smile. He gave me back the ball.

I attempted another shot and this time, it made it.

"My turn. Why do you play soccer," I ask. He looked at me with a grin.

"I play soccer because I want to." His voice rose to a falsetto and said, "It's a democratic country. I do what I want." I snorted.

"You make pretty bad impressions. Don't do it again." I laughed and he joined in.

"Here's the ball."

I got the ball and gave it another kick. I scored again.

"Who were the girls you dated," I asked.

"I dated Madisson Brent and Jacklyn Aven." He gave me the ball and I kicked it. He was able to block my shot.

"Block, do you like anyone," He asked. I snorted because I know that that'll never happen.

"You just wasted your question. Nope. I do not like anyone." I gave him a wide grin. I don't know if it was just me or not. But his face fell slightly and his grin was obviously fake.

"What's wrong," I asked. Concern was written all over my face.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong," he replied with a convincing grin, but not convincing enough.

"Yeah-uh. There is something wrong."

"No there isn't and it's not your turn to ask a question." I didn't press anything anymore.

Once again, he gave me the ball and I kicked it and scored.

"Who do you like," I asked. He looked confused and came over.

"What," he replied.

"I said who do you like?"

"I thought you said we can't ask a question that the other asked already?"

"No, I said that YOU can't ask a question that I asked already. This means that I can ask a question you did."

"That's not fair!"

"Hey, you agreed to it. And please don't tell me that you still live by the childish notion that life should be fair."

He looked at me and smirked like he has something planned up on his sleeve.

"Okay, what are you going to do," I asked. He ran towards me and grabbed my waist. He lifted me up in the air and twirled me like they do in those romance flicks. His hands on my waist didn't feel foreign at all. They felt like they belonged there. What the hell am I saying? I laughed at loud because this seemed so cliché.

"Harrington, put me down," I said in between giggles.

"Give me one reason why Block," he replied.

"Maybe cause if you don't I'll tell the guys that you wet your bed every day."

"I do NOT! And you wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Fine." He put me down gently, his hands still on my waist. The distance between us wasn't that big. If I take a step forward I would be able to smell his scent. I almost did, but the more rational part of me told me to stay. I looked at my feet, finding our current positions uncomfortable.

"Would you care to answer my question," I asked. As soon as I looked up I regretted doing so. My eyes made contact with his and breaking it seemed so difficult to do. His eyes remind me of the caramel candies my dad used to buy me when my parents were still together. It made me feel like I was special and I wasn't alone. It made me feel – what the HELL am I thinking? I broke away from his gaze and took in my surroundings. I noticed that he took that time to take a step towards me. We were only inches apart and if I lift my hand I would be touching him. His hands were still on my waist so it didn't help one bit. I cleared my throat and he jumped a bit. He looked down and immediately took his hands away from my waist. I asked him the question once again.

"So, who do you like?"

"I'm … not sure if I like … anyone. I'm sort of enjoying my single status." I could feel my face fall. Why? I don't like him or anything. He's just a friend and nothing will change that because I won't let anything do that. I'm so confused right now. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was almost time for dinner.

"I have to go. It's almost time for dinner. My mom will kill me if I'm late. Later Harrington."

"Have a nice evening Block." I walked backwards, gave him a final wave before turning around and walking forward. If I should describe this night in one word, that word would be 'odd'.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: i do not own the clique._**

**_I would like to thank the people who reviewed for the previous chapter. It really really makes me smile every time i get one. Hopefully, i get three reviews for this chapter._**

**_I know, i know, this chapter sucked. It's sort of just a filler. I really am sorry for writing something incredibly awful. Please tell me what you think. Suggestions as well as constructive criticism are highly appreciated._**

**_Lotsa love,  
kit kat . me :D_**


	5. chapter five

_**Harrington Estate**_

_**Dining Area**_

_**Derrick's Point Of View**_

_**Monday, September 3**_

_**7:45 P.M.**_

All my life I dreamt about getting a perfect girl for me. All my life I thought that this was going to be easy. I never thought that the girl that I would like would turn out to be someone who doesn't even believe in love. After much argument with myself I finally concluded that maybe I do like Massie Block. Maybe she's the girl for me. But how am I ever going to get her out of that 'I don't believe in love' crap? Asking for help from Cam and the others probably won't be much, but it could be a start.

Here I am on the dining table supposedly eating but what am I doing? Thinking 'bout Block, that's what. Why did I tell her that I'm enjoying this single status thing when all I want to do is be with her? I want to be able to hold her in my arms and think that she's mine and mine alone. I want to be able to caress those beautiful brunette locks while whispering in her ear how much I like her. I want to be able to kiss her and feel the electrifying wonders all over my body that I know will be there when I kiss her. She's not like any other alpha that treats random LBRs like shit. She still talks to them and addresses them as humane as possible. She makes you feel important and wanted. She makes you feel you.

I was probably spacing out because my father was screaming my name – well, almost – and banged the dinner table. It got my attention and I looked at him.

"Yes, dad," I asked.

"Why do you seem so distant all of a sudden," he asked. Crap. He can't find out why. He just can't. It's embarrassing!

"Oh, uhm. Uhh… I was thinking about soccer." What the hell was that? 'I was thinking about soccer'? That's the lamest excuse ever. I looked at him wondering if he would actually believe me. He looked like he was buying it though.

"Son, if you think about soccer, please don't do it while we're eating dinner. This is one of our special 'bonding' moments. You can do that while you're in your room," he said using quotation marks on the word 'bonding'.

"Sure dad."

Dinner time isn't exactly a time for 'bonding' in our family. We just call it that because that's the time we get to see each other. My dad's a pretty busy person. He's a surgeon at the Westchester Hospital. My mom's a psychologist and a therapist. They have pretty busy schedules but I'm used to it. I looked at my mom and she had that look on her face saying that she doesn't believe what I just said. I have a feeling that later on, she's going to psychoanalyze me.

We continue eating dinner silently like other days. I even wondered how my father noticed that I was spacing out. I guess the untouched food gave me away.

After finishing my meal, I stood up and went to my room. I signed in on my account, but nobody worth talking to was online so I signed off immediately. I was going to take a shower when I heard someone knock on my door. I told them to come in and I wasn't that surprised to see my mom.

"Hey mom," I said. She sighed. Oh boy.

"Derrick," she began,"I don't know what gives you the impression that you can't trust us. I want you to know that you don't have to lie to us. Now, tell me the _real_ reason why you were spacing out."

"Mom, I already told you that I was thinking about soccer."

"Don't give me that answer. When you think about soccer do you always have that lovesick face? When you came home tonight I was wondering why you had that wide grin on your face. I thought that you just had a good game with your friends. But the way you acted tonight gave you away. Now, is this somehow because of a girl?"

"No," I answered a bit too quickly. I'm pretty sure that my face gave me away. I had that panicked look when I glanced at the mirror in the bathroom.

"Come on Derrick. Tell me the truth. I'm pretty much sure that it is."

"If you already know why then why pry it out of me?" I immediately covered my mouth after realizing what I just said. I just basically told her that it was indeed because of a girl.

"Aha! So it is because of a girl. Who is she?"

"Mom, I liked it more when you didn't care about who I like and who I don't."

"I bet she's a very wonderful girl if she gets my son to look all lovesick. Why don't you just ask her out? Last time I heard, you were the most wanted bachelor in your year."

"Well, you see, that's the problem. She is a pretty wonderful girl. She's Briarwood's most sought out bachelorette actually."

"You like Massie Block?"

"Okay, mom, how did you know all these things? You do know that it's starting to creep me out right?"

"I heard it from those girls that go to your school. They have some sessions with me where they complain why they aren't like Miss Block. It's actually really weird for me, as your mother, to hear from those girls that they want to kiss my son. It's utterly repulsive. Okay, so why can't you just ask out Massie?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer Derrick. Why?"

"She doesn't just go out with anyone okay? She never kissed a guy, never had a date before. If she goes to one of the school dances, she stags. And most of all, she doesn't believe in love." I said the last sentence with my head bent down. My mom lifted my chin so that I would look at her.

"Derrick, are you telling me that you love this girl?"

"No, but probably close to love. She doesn't even know I do. She thinks that I'm just a friend when that's the last thing I want her to be."

"Why don't you just go try. Prove to her that love can be pretty amazing when it wants to be. Show her that it can do many great things. Just show her what love can do," she said with a smile growing on her face.

"Mom, what if I screw up? What if I lead her to the wrong direction and make love seem more impossible to her?" I looked at her with fear evident in my eyes.

"Don't think about the 'what if's'. If you truly like her, then just do it. Take a shower and think about what I just said. After taking a shower go to bed and rest. You have a long day tomorrow. You have soccer tryouts to hold right? Good night my child. Have a good rest."

"Good night mom. Thanks for, you know, everything."

"You're welcome. I just don't want you to lie to us ever again, okay?" She gave me a kiss on the forehead and left.

I spent the time in the shower thinking about the pros and cons of actually doing this. But like what mom said, I just have to do it without thinking about the 'what if's'. I seriously hope that the guys will agree to this.

_**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the clique.**_

**_I would like to thank the people who reviewed. It means a lot to me. :D_**

**_I'm sorry for the late update. I really am. I hope you guys review for this chapter. :D _**

**_What do you think of the story? should I continue it? What should I improve on? What do you want to happen next? Any suggestions?_**

**_Lotsa love,_**

**_kit kat . me :D_**


	6. chapter six

_**BOCD Front Lawn**_

_**Oak Tree**_

_**Cam's Point Of View**_

_**Tuesday, September 4**_

_**7:30 A.M.**_

I watched as Derrick approached the tree where Josh, Plovert, Kemp and I were. Derrick seems to have a lot in his mind right now. He seems pretty whipped. He looks like me when I was obsessing over how to get Claire to say 'yes' to a date. Shit. That's probably why. He must really be thinking about Massie and thinking of ways to ask Massie out. But he's going to have a hard time there.

"D, I'm guessing you're going to want to ask Massie out," I ask. They guys' gaze all fell on Derrick. I bet they're hoping he'll say yes.

"Okay, how did you know," he replied with a weird expression on his face.

"I know 'cause I'm psychic brotha," I reply while popping my colar.

"Seriously, how?"

"Okay, okay. I had that look when I wanted to ask Claire out."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yup."

"Could you help me? It's going to take a lot more than asking her out."

"Why? She seems like she's pretty into you," said Josh.

"Well, last time I asked her who she liked she said no one," Derrick replied.

"I'm guessing she asked you who you like as well," Plovert inquired.

"Uh-huh."

"What did you say," Kemp asked.

"I told her I don't like anyone and that I'm enjoying my single status. That's the biggest lie I've ever told. I feel so stupid."

"That's because you are." Derrick lightly pushed Kemp. I don't know if I should tell Derrick about our plan. But I think it's best if we don't tell him. It's a good thing that he admits that he likes Massie, but I really want to see what his reaction will be like during the game.

"D, don't worry. We'll help you. We'll think of something. Hey, what do you think about going to one of Massie's sleepovers," I ask.

"Thanks. Massie's okay with having a co-ed sleepover," he asked.

"No. Not yet. We're thinking about asking her. The girls want it to be co-ed too."

"Oh. Okay. I'll help you get her to say yes then."

"Great."

_**BOCD Cafeteria**_

_**Table 18**_

_**Massie's Point Of View**_

_**Tuesday, September 4**_

_**11:00 A.M.**_

We made our way towards the table carrying our lunch. I scanned the whole cafeteria to only to find myself staring at Derrick Harrington. I notice the way the corners of his eyes wrinkle as he laughs at something Kemp said. I notice how good he looks with the tips of his hair touching his eyes slightly. The way he seems to enjoy everything he's doing. He seems to have felt my stare on him so he looked back at me. His face broke into a smile. And I can't help returning the smile. He winks at me and I turn my head to the side to hide the blush forming on my cheeks. I pray that no one saw this but when I looked up the girls looked at me funny. They have raised eyebrows and accusing stares. I just look at them innocently.

"What," I ask.

"Nothing. It's just – why are you blushing," Alicia asks.

"Nothing," I murmur.

We continue to talk about the normal things we do. I stole occasional glances towards Derrick wondering if he's glancing at me too. He looked at me and I was lost in his eyes, his eyes that hold so much truth, his eyes that always seem to make me mesmerized. I was in a trance. That is until Plovert turned to me and asked me a question.

"Hey Mass, can we have a co-ed sleepover at your house," he asks.

"Why," I say, starting to get curious.

"Because we thought that maybe it would be fun. You know, us girls hanging out with the guys," Dylan says.

"I don't think so. Who knows what'll happen? And I kind of want it to be like, all girls only. Sorry guys," I reply. Deciding to change the topic immediately, I quickly added, "so, isn't today the day of the soccer tryouts?"

"For the guys team, yes. For the girls team, no. It's still next week Tuesday," replied Kristen.

"Block, can you come," Derrick asked.

"Sure. Why not," I answered.

"Awesome," he said, smiling as well as looking at me in the eye. I just noticed it now, but his eyes have this really cute color to them. It shines when he's happy. It darkens when he's sad or upset or depressed. It turns this weird gold with brown with a bit of black color when he's angry.

We continued to look at each others' eyes, and suddenly it seems as if there are only two of us. I know, I know. That line's been used way too many times, but hey, it just describes this situation perfectly. Someone clears their throat and we look away instantly. A small smile and a blush creep up my face but I look inside my bag pretending that I'm looking for something. And I swear, in the corner of my eye, I see Derrick Harrington trying to fight a smile from dominating his face.

_**DISCLAIMED!**_

_**Sorry, I know I've been gone for quite a while. Inspiration just left me a few weeks ago and I feel really bad. I know this chapter's kinda short and it sucks so bad, but I promise the next one will be longer and better. :D**_

_**I thank everyone who reviewed this chapter. You guys rock! Your reviews help a lot so please press the review button. Hopefully I get at least 3 for this chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Well, hopefully. (is it just me or do i use the word 'hopefully' too much? oh well.)**_

**_School's about to start and I don't know. Things might be hectic, but I'll make sure that I update at least once every two weeks or something like that. :D_**

**_Tell me if you want me to continue. Suggest whatever you think might make this story better. :D And most of all, don't forget to review!_**

**_Lotsa love,_**

**_kitkat . me :D_**


	7. chapter seven

_**Briarwood Academy**_

_**Soccer Field**_

_**Kristen's Point Of View**_

_**Tuesday, September 4**_

_**3:30 PM**_

Soccer field… Aaaah. One of the best places in the world. Even the mall can't compete with this. It just feels so nice to be in it. To watch the ball glide over the grass and go inside the goal after you kick it, to see people chasing after you and more. But today, I'm going to stay in the sidelines and watch the tryouts unfold. I guess this has got to be the best part of it all well, asides the actual game. Okay, so the whole process is just simply amazing, so sue me!

Today we have the tryouts for the boys and as promised Massie and the other girls are here. They're at the center of the first row at the bleachers while I'm here on the field watching the guys do the normal things during tryouts. Dribble the ball, pass and kick, it's not that hard. But somehow other people can't seem to do it right and end up stumbling over the ball. I stifle a giggle and continue to watch silently.

30 minutes have elapsed and it's almost time for the break. The guys are just finishing teaching the aspiring players what to do after the break. And soon Derrick's coming my way.

"Hey Kris, what do you think? Anyone good enough to be on the team," Derrick asked.

"A few maybe, others… I don't think so," he gives a slight chuckle at my answer. The rest of the guys arrive at this moment and give me simultaneous hello's and hey's except for my guy, Kemp who gives me a not so modest kiss. I enjoyed every second of it but when I looked at the guys around me, they seemed to look disgusted so I pull away. I give Kemp a look that says 'sorry, but we'll continue this later' and he smiles. He wraps his arm around my waist and soon the guys disappear to go to their girls. But with Derrick, I don't know where he's going. It seems like he's going to go to Massie but with him, you can never tell. Kemp seems to notice my gaze on Derrick and somehow he understands.

"Think Massie will ever notice that he likes her," Kemp asks.

"I don't know… wait… what? Derrick likes her? This so amazing," I can't help grinning at this point.

"Yeah. That's what he said. Want to go somewhere private for a second?" He wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive way and I get the hint.

"What about the tryouts?"

"We have 15 minutes for the break and only 5 have passed by. Please?"

"Sure," I say while laughing. Same old Kemp.

_**Briarwood Academy**_

_**Soccer Field**_

_**Derrick's Point Of View**_

_**Tuesday, September 4**_

_**4:10 PM**_

After seeing Kemp and Kristen's sudden display of affection, I can't help being jealous. Everyone seems to have someone to cuddle up next to but me. Oh, and Massie. Massie… god. That name could replay on and on in my head and I wouldn't mind one bit. She just can't seem to pick up that I like her so damn much. I just hope she picks up sooner or later. I sit down next to her and she notices.

"Hey Block," I say.

"Harrington," she replies and after a second, smiles.

"What's up," I ask.

"Nothing much. Just watching you guys conduct the tryouts. Anyone caught your eye lately?"

I wanted to say 'yeah, you' so badly, but I stopped myself. I wouldn't want things to starts getting weird.

"Hmm.. a few players here and there. Ever come to think that maybe you should just tryout?"

"Why? People would laugh at me. I can already hear it. 'Massie? Play soccer?' or 'Aww. Massie, what if you bweak youw naiwl?' or something along those lines."

"Massie, they haven't thought of you that way ever. You stopped being a controlling bitch long ago. You've changed. They know so." Oh god, I called her a controlling bitch. What the hell? Shit. What's she going to say to that?

"You do realize you just called me a bitch right?" Here we go…

I gulp and say, "Yeah…" She smacks me lightly at the arm and I feign hurt.

"That hurt you know.."

"So does being called a bitch," she says while looking away. I grasp her chin with my fingertips and turn her head my way.

"I didn't mean that. I just said the truth and that was long ago. I didn't intend to hurt your feelings and I would never want to," I say while stroking her cheek with the back of my hand lightly. I know I'm walking in dangerous territory, but I can't help myself. Hey, friends can do that to one another, right?

"It's okay. I suppose it was the truth." I engulf her in a hug. And after a few moments, I hoist her up on my lap.

"Oh god, I didn't know you weigh this much. I mean for someone so thin you weigh this much," I say mockingly with a smile on my face.

"Oh, gosh. Haha," she says sarcastically and smacks me on the arm.

"Hey."

"Hey," she mocks and an oddly weird low voice.

"Never do that again. It doesn't suit you."

"Then what does suit me?"

"Your normal voice, the way you normally act and the way you normally dress, smell and whatnot. 'Cause you know why?"

"Why," she asks while burying her head in my chest.

"Because you're perfect the way you are."

She looks up at me with confused yet pleased eyes. I've never said that to anybody and I hope she knows I mean it. Her face scrunch up a bit and her eyes start to return to the way they were before, calm.

"I bet you say that to every girl."

"Trust me, I never did. And please, believe me, I mean it." I smile down at her and coach blows the whistle signaling the end of the break. I put her down and I give her a light kiss on the cheek. Hey, friends can do that too, right?

As I make my way down the steps to the field, I glance at her subtly and see that she's smiling which makes me smile in turn. I run towards the field, my day a hundred times better.

_**Briarwood Academy**_

_**Soccer Field**_

_**Claire's Point Of View**_

_**Tuesday, September 4**_

_**4:15 PM**_

I've never felt happier than when I am with Cam. He totally makes everything better. Sure, we pass through rough patches often, but hey, in the end, we always work it out. Which got me thinking, does Massie feel this way as well when she's with Derrick? You would wonder, hey, why is Claire suddenly thinking about those two? Because right now, while my hands are intertwined with Cam's and we're walking around the field, I see Derrick giving Massie a kiss on the cheek. I immediately nudge Cam and he follows my gaze. He stops in his tracks and smiles. I could tell he wants them to be together too. Hey, we all want them to be together. After Derrick leaves, Massie smiles and so does Derrick. They couldn't be more perfect for each other right now. The coach blew the whistle a minute ago and Cam starts to leave, but before he does, he gives me chaste kiss on the lips. I wave to him and proceed to the bleachers to find Massie being questioned by Dylan, Alicia, Kristen and when I get there, me.

_This chapter was dedicated to : FIREWORKS FOREVER 'cause she was the first to review. :D_

_Okay guys, i'm really sorry. i haven't updated in months and let's play the blame game. i blame the school. how bout you? oh, you blame me? sorry. :(_

_okay, so i know i promised and i'm really sorry for taking so long._

_hopefully, i would be able to write the next chapter tomorrow and post it on saturday or before that._

_so good news! for me anyway... so my exams ended today and i have to say.. i didn't have sleep for how many weeks already._

_i thank everyone who continuously read this story even if i am a very crappy updater. hopefully massington will start in the next few chapter. oh. and the next chapter will have a new character. read to find out!_

RESPONSE TO SOME OF YOUR REVIEWS!

_**Fireworks Forever: **thanks for understanding. :D i really appreciate it. :D oh, and thanks for loiving the story. :D sucks to have writer's block huh?_

_**rstar, A.C. Taylor, jen jen is my name, Lady K and ME: **thank you sooo much! i really appreciate it. hope you continue reading this story. :D_

_**hollisterhotti 23 : **thank you sooo sooo much! you guys really make it worthwhile! i don't want to rush the story but it does seem like it's being dragged on and it just seems so boring. maybe the next chapters. :D i can't wait for them to be together too! i got everything planned out actually, just really need time. :D_

**_Where . It . All . Begins. , Oregon Missy 100 and Jejemon : _**_school started last june and i am from the Philippines. :D as stated above, exams just ended and it totally sucked. :D yepeeee! hahaha. :)) oh yeah, you do use anyway often. :)) i hope you (Whereitallbegins) update your stories soon! i really love theeem!_

_**Smilez 0 1 4 : **gosh, it seems like it's been ages since we last talked. :)) massie issues.. but he won't have that later on. :D update your other storieees pleaaaaase? thanks for making it your favorite feel-good story. :D your stories make me happy and giddy in return. :D they're just really that awesome!_

_**lost . in . your . eyes . xoxo . : **it feels so nice to be called that. :D i really thank you! supeeeer! ahahaha. :)) your stories are great and don't worry, they're amazing! sorry if i don't get to review often though, i just really don't have the time. Me? hahhah. :)) nice joke. your writing's amazing. don't second guess it. :D_

_**SO TO ALL OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE AND FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED THAT I FORGOT TO METION: A MILLION THANK YOU'S! GOD BLESS YOU ALL. :D (wow, this is a pretty long A/N. :))**_

**_'til nex time duuuudes and dudettes!_**

**_yours truly and lotsa love,_**

**_kitkatdotme. c(:_**


	8. chapter eight

_**I'm going to change the way I write this so there won't be dates (as in the day or something) just the point of view. It's tiring to think of a date. (yes, I'm that lazy) and it's easier to write if I don't write that way… so yeah. Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**_

**Massie's Point Of View**

Oh god, will these people ever stop asking questions? It's like being in an investigation room or whatever the hell you call that place. I mean sure, Derrick Harrington hugged me, put me on his lap, told me I was perfect the way I am and kissed me on the cheek, but that doesn't mean anything, right? Sigh. Would it be so bad to engage in a relationship? Would it be easier? Others have a special someone, why don't I have one? Is this just peer pressure? Or maybe… just maybe, I actually like Derrick Harrington?

He seems to make me happier, make me smile, laugh and enjoy life. But what if we break up? How would I feel? What if I would stop thinking about 'what if's? Ugh. I hate thisssss. My friends are still bugging me and I swear, if I could chuck a sock inside their mouths I would.

"WHAT!," I say, or scream if you prefer.

"Massie, we saw what happened between you two. You guys have been getting closer and closer. Do you like him," Alicia asks. Ta daaa! The oh so wonderful question was asked. What should I say? That 'yeah, maybe I do, maybe I don't' or like… just come clean and say that I may actually like him?

"What do you guys want me to say," I ask looking at everyone.

"That you actually do like him," Claire says.

"Why?"

"Because you two are so perfect for each other," Dylan says giving me a pleading look.

"I mean like, yeah… it could be… but… what if… okay. Fine."

"Fine, what," Kristen asks.

"Fine, maybe I do like him. I don't know okay?" That statement seemed to make everything so much better for them. You could actually see them jumping up and down and shouting 'YES!' causing almost everyone to turn to our direction. Including Derrick, whom I give a shrug and a smile at the same time.

"Guys, I love you and all, but could you please stop jumping up and down like idiots? People are starting to stare," I say while covering my face.

"It doesn't matter because for the longest time, you didn't like anyone," Kristen says still while jumping up and down. I had to practically pull them down to make them stop and afterwards, I couldn't help laughing.

"Mass, are you okay," Dylan asks while shaking me to get me to stop laughing.

"Yeah. It's just that you guys looked really stupid. I mean, just for that you jump up and down? Wow. It makes me feel like I'm missing something. Wheeew." I continue to laugh for a few seconds until I notice the glances they're giving each other.

"Why? Did I say something wrong," I ask.

"No. You didn't say anything wrong. It just reminded us of something," Alicia says.

"It reminded you of what?"

"Nothing," Kristen gives a nervous laugh, "It just reminded us about the sleep over that's all."

"What? You guys still sad that I wouldn't let it be co-ed?"

"A bit," Claire says.

"Oh, uhm.. what if I say it's okay to have a co-ed sleep over? What would you guys do?"

"Well, we'd hug you and scream and do what we did a while ago," Dylan said.

"Fine. We could have a co-ed sleep over if you don't do what you did a while ago."

"Eh Ma Gawd! Thanks Mass," they all say simultaneously without doing what they did a while ago.

Jeez. These people are so weird, but that's why I love them. I mean, how would life be without fun and craziness? Boring. Yep. That's right.

Okay, since the sleepover thing has been cleared up and now that I did admit I actually like him, what now? I'm just full of energy right now and I do not want to stay up here. I wanna plaaay! Ugh. That's it.

"Kris, is it okay if I go down there and join them," I ask Kristen.

"I don't think so. I mean they're still conducting the tryouts. Maybe next week when the girl's tryouts will take place," she replies while wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh come on Kris! People will laugh at me!"

"No they won't Mass. Trust me. You may even be better than half of the girls that play for the school. Please? Just give it a shot?" And at this moment the guys arrive. Perfect timing, right?

"What should Massie give a shot," Derrick asks with a smile. I look at him and oh gawd, he just looks so handsome. Right now, he's not wearing a shirt and I swear his sculpted chest and six – pack abs made my day. I must be drooling right now… Okay ew. That's just gross. Okay Massie, pay attention.

"…. soccer," Claire says. I didn't catch the first part since I was too busy about some 'thoughts'.

"Why not Mass?" Okay. So this must be something about soccer. What did we talk about a while ago with soccer in it? Oh gawd, Derrick you'd be the death of me. What was it? Oh. Right. Tryouts.

"Oh, uhm. Like I said. People would laugh," I reply.

"No they won't. Just try it out okay," Cam says.

"I'll think about it. Is the tryouts over?"

"Yeah. We just finished," Kemp replied.

"Oh. You guys stink. You should really take a bath right now," I say while laughing. The other girls laugh along.

"What did you say Block," Derrick says. He comes closer and closer and my breath hitches and hitches.

"I – I said that you stink," I reply with the most confidence I have left. Everyone watches us with happy smiles.

"Well then. We wouldn't want to be the only ones, do we guys?" And a chorus of yes's were heard. Oh boy.

"Get 'em!"

We screech and as far away as possible. Alicia gets caught by Josh first since she just absolutely hates running. Next comes Dylan who is now in the arms of a sweaty Plovert. Claire's caught next being slung over Cam's shoulder. Kristen being sooo athletic comes caught next and Kemp starts hugging her so tight, there's barely space in between them. So now I look behind me to see who's chasing me. And guess who. Yep. You're right. It's the one, the only Derrick Harrington. And I run as fast as I could.

"Harrington," I shout while his arms find their way around my waist and we fall towards the ground laughing. Him on top of me and me below him. Wow.

We look into each other's eyes and get mesmerized. Our laughter slowly disappears and I heard him murmur 'beautiful' but I can't be too sure. His body's pressed against mine and it just feels so good. Slowly we start to lean in without breaking eye contact. We get closer and closer and closer until…

_**So what do you guys think? I'm sooo sorry for not updating this sooner. I just got really caught up with school. I'll try to update the next chapter soon. **_

_**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK! **_

_**This chapter's dedicated to TASH(lightening . x . pixie) since she was the first to review. :D Tash, thank you sooo much! Keep on writing! **_

_**Hope you leave a review!**_

_**Lotsa love, **_

_**Kitkat . me c(:**_


End file.
